Jalousie Amoureuse
by Doll-Shu
Summary: Si Natsuo et Yôji s'aimaient ça donnerait quoi ? Surtout si l'un était jaloux pour des queues de poires, et que l'autre serait toujours dans la lune ? One Shot


**Titre :**Jalousie Amoureuse

**Source : **Loveless

**Genre :** Romance

**Disclamer** : Je ne possède pas les personnages de Loveless éè Mais je veux heiiiin. Yôji, Tsun S'viouplait !! Bon d'accord, ils ne sont pas à moi mais à Yun Kôga TT.

**Note :** Euh bonne lecture et euh, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, c'est ma première fanfic' sur Loveless.

_**One-Shot : **__**Jalousie **__**Amoureuse**_

**- Sôbi …. Il est long ne ?**

**- Pas qu'un peu qu'il est long … On fait quoi ?**

Dans un appartement vide, un chaton assis près d'une table, l'autre non loin, soupirent, attendant un certain Sôbi qui ne viendra sans doute pas avant longtemps. Le premier lâcha un soupir avant de s'étirer en douceur observant la porte et espérant que celle-ci s'ouvre. Comme si elle allait s'ouvrir seule hein. En plus si il continuait à la fixer comme ça il allait devenir chèvre. Une porte, qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir d'intéressant dans une porte ? C'était ce que se demandait l'autre jeune homme dans la pièce, mais celui-ci avait au moins une occupation, finir son bain. Pourtant il n'appréciait pas vraiment de ne pas être écouté, pire d'être ignoré par son double. Passant mécaniquement une main dans ses longs cheveux aux reflets verts, il ajouta :

**- Tsun … Tu m'écoutes ?**

**- Hum … Il pourrait prévenir …**

Et voila qu'il était déjà reparti dans sa rêverie. D'un geste brusque, le chaton sorti de la baignoire, s'emmaillotant dans une serviette qui traînait dans le coin avant de se diriger vers l'armoire se promettant de ne plus adresser un mot à son compagnon tant qu'il ne daignerait pas lui donner toute son attention. Sôbi, Sôbi, il n'avait que le nom de leur aîné à la bouche ou quoi ? Plusieurs jours déjà qu'il ne parlait plus que de Sôbi … Il lui en donnerait des Sôbi. Il ne pouvait pas le lâcher un peu ou c'était trop demandé. Il passa alors un jean, de même qu'un tee-shirt par-dessus, avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Si il n'attendait que Sôbi, autant prendre l'air en attendant le retour de celui-ci. Arrivant près de la porte il eut enfin une réaction de l'autre. Ce n'était pas trop tôt, mais c'était trop tard. L'attente avait des limites, et la patience ça n'avait jamais été son truc.

**- Yôji ? Tu vas où ?**

**- Dehors … Tu me saoules.**

Et il sortit claquant la porte. Il s'était encore énervé. Parce qu'il préférait Sôbi, parce que malgré qu'il soit son combattant, il ne voyait que cet adulte. Au début ça passait encore, au début il trouvait Ritsuka mignon, puis après il s'était mis à ne parler que de Sôbi, et c'était devenu trop dur pour lui. Il ne voulait pas qu'il s'éloigne, pas maintenant, pas comme ça, et surtout, pas pour lui, pas pour ce gars là. La nuit était bien avancée, enfin on ne devait être qu'en début de soirée. Soupirant il se mit à marcher dans les rues de la ville, s'en se rendre compte qu'il se dirigeait vers le parc où il avait combattu Sôbi. Ce ne fut qu'au moment où il vit le lampadaire cassé qu'il compris. Est-ce qu'il y aurait toujours Sôbi dans le moindre lieu où il était, ou quoi ?

**- Yôji-San ? **Murmura alors une ombre qu'il n'avait pas vue. Il se tourna alors vers lui aux aguets, avant de relâcher un peu la pression. Ce n'était que Ritsuka. Plaçant ses mains dans les poches de son jeans, il s'avança vers lui.

**- Ritsuka-Kun. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?**

**- J'attends Sôbi. On a un combat à livrer …**

Yôji laissa échapper un soupir. Sôbi. Quand est-ce que Sôbi arrêterait d'être dans sa vie. Pas avant longtemps puisqu'il vivait chez celui-ci. Mais qu'au moins il arrête d'être dans les pensées de Natsuo, était-ce si compliquer de faire ça ? Mais ce n'était pas vraiment la faute de Sôbi, Sôbi ne faisait rien qui puisse le discréditer. C'était Natsuo avec qui il avait un problème.

**- Et toi ?**

**- Anô ?** Le jeune homme aux longs cheveux releva la tête, et sorti de ses pensées. Il n'avait pas répondu à Ritsuka, à peine si il l'avait écouté. Il venait de faire comme Natsuo tout à l'heure, sauf que lui ce n'était pas pour penser à Sôbi.

**- Toi tu fais quoi là ?**

**- Je fuis … J'en ai marre. Tsun ne penses qu'à Sôbi. C'est à peine si j'existe. Tu ne voudrais pas l'emmener au loin un jour, juste pour qu'il l'oublie. J'ai parfois l'impression que notre relation de « sacrifice combattant » se dégrade. Et puis pourquoi je te raconte tout ça ?**

Passant une main dans ses cheveux, Yôji se retourna, cachant presque son visage. Voila qu'il se confiait à un gamin. Un gamin plus petit et en fin de sixième année de primaire. De quoi avoir la honte. Il était passé où son côté sadique et sans pitié qui se fichait de tout. Franchement c'était déplorable, pire pitoyable. Et il semblait que sa honte ne s'arrêterait pas là. Car en se retournant il venait d'apercevoir Sôbi qui l'observait avec son éternel sourire aux lèvres. D'ailleurs celui-ci le fixait et ne semblait pas vouloir faire changer la direction de son regard. Très dérangeant, ce qui fit bientôt craquer le sacrifice du groupe Zéro.

**- Nani ?**

**- Serais-tu jaloux ?**

**- Iie … Et puis en quoi ça te regarde ne ? Va faire ton combat, et laisse-moi m'occuper de mes affaires !!**

Et voila que Sôbi s'en mêlait. Comme si il n'avait pas assez de problèmes comme ça. En fait il n'en avait qu'un. Et il se résumait en un seul nom. Natsuo. Et son problème penchait pour ce grand blond un peu sado-maso. Enième soupir de sa part, et ce fut à peine si il entendit Ritsuka lui dire en revoir, ou alors Sôbi lui souhaiter bonne chance. Bonne chance pour quoi ? Levant les yeux au ciel, il se remit à arpenter la ville. Ville bien vide, ville bien triste la nuit. Bizarre ce quartier de Tôkyô. Finalement, il était revenu à la maison. Finalement, il ouvrit la porte et la referma derrière lui. Il devait bien l'affronter un jour, alors pourquoi pas maintenant.

Un pas dans la pièce puis un deuxième, puis plus rien. Juste une tornade aux cheveux violets, juste une tornade aux doux cheveux dans ses bras. Une tornade de sa taille de son âge, une tornade au même « véritable » nom. Une tornade nommée Natsuo qui lui en faisait voir de toute les couleurs. Yôji passa alors ses bras autour de la taille, avant de poser sa tête sur l'épaule de son frère. Encore un problème pour lui. Il était frère. Il portait le même nom. Sagan. Le nom de Nagisa-Sensei. Mais était-il vraiment frères ? Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça.

**- Yôji !! Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiété …**

**- C'est bon … **

**- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ca fait plusieurs jours que tu es bizarre …**

**- Je vais bien. Fous-moi la paix !!**

**- Nii-Chan …**

Et Yôji se sorti de l'étreinte de son frère pour se laisser glisser au sol sur l'un des coussins près de la table basse. Le problème étant vraiment là. Natsuo était son frère et il était … Non il ne pouvait pas l'être. Mais sa jalousie, son énervement envers Sôbi, c'était quoi alors ? Il voulait juste protéger son frère ? Il voulait juste être à deux … Non ça, ce n'était en rien un sentiment naturel de fraternité. C'était … de l'amour ? Est-ce qu'il était amoureux de son frère ? Impossible. Il secoua alors la tête. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de penser à ça, surtout sous les yeux de son frère, enfin son œil vu que l'autre était caché par un bandeau.

Ils avaient mangés dans un silence pesant, sûrement un peu trop, et d'un commun accord, ils avaient décidés encore une fois de dormir dans le grand lit de Sôbi, celui dans le salon, vu que le propriétaire de la maison s'était installé un autre lit dans la chambre. Enfin il s'était décidé à meubler la pièce. Pourtant ce n'était pas ça le plus important. Yôji n'arrivait pas à dormir. Il scrutait l'autre bout du lit sans rien dire, sans oser regarder son double, la raison qui le gardait dans un mutisme effrayant. Ce dernier ne dormait pas non plus, il le savait, il entendait sa respiration, et celle-ci n'était pas assez lente pour qu'il dorme. Le sacrifice se retourna et son regard rencontra celui de son combattant, ils restèrent un long moment à se scruter en chien de faïence, même si le terme ici serait plus des chats, avant d'éclater de rire.

**- On a l'air malins... !** Ricana alors Natsuo, qui semblait plus enclin à lui parler que tout à l'heure.

**- Je te le fais pas dire... **Soupira alors son compère d'une voix las. **Je n'ai pas sommeil.**

**- Je n'arrive pas à dormir… Moi non plus … Tu sais …**

**- Non je ne sais pas. **Yôji ou l'art d'essayer de détendre l'atmosphère ce qui se solda malheureusement par un regard noir de l'autre membre des Zéro.

**- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que t'as. J'ai beaucoup réfléchis et …** Natsuo ne put finir sa phrase, que déjà son frère lui passa une main dans les cheveux, frottant sa tête comme on le ferait pour un enfant avant de lui répondre :

**- Ne te tracasse pas. Tu n'es pas mon problème. **

**- Demo …**

Le regard triste, comment pouvait-on résister à cet éclat vert de tendresse dans le regard de Natsuo. Ca il ne le savait pas. Il faudrait lui apprendre un jour. Parce que si ça continuait, il aller craquer. Mais ils étaient frères. Combien de fois devrait-il se le répéter avant que ça marche. Pas amis, pas cousins, frères, donc même sang, même parent, même enfance. Frère. Et puis pourquoi il se justifiait. Comme si il avait quelque chose à se reprocher. Il n'était pas amoureux …

Finalement peut être que si. Surtout quand il sentit les lèvres de son frère sur les siennes. Chaste baiser, mais baiser déclencheur sans doute. Deux bouches qui s'unissent doucement et timidement. Timidité, première fois qu'il en voyait chez son frère. Et celui-ci se recula. L'air gêné, la tête baissé, des mèches pourpre qui commençait à être bien longues cachant son visage. D'une main hésitante, le sacrifice souleva cette masse de cheveux pour voir le visage empourpré de son frère. Et il se laissa aller. Tant pis qu'il soit frère, puisqu'il l'aimait. Cette fois-ci se fut Yôji qui embrassa son frère. Un baiser plus longs, mais toujours aussi chaste. Comme si la peur de ce qu'il pouvait faire les empêchait d'aller plus loin.

**- Tsun … On est frère …**

**- Demo Suki da yo Yôji. **

**- ****Hai. Suki da yo Tsun.**

Il l'aimait, ils s'aimaient. C'était le principal. Yôji attira alors l'autre membre des Zéro contre lui, le serrant doucement, tandis qu'il enfouissait son visage dans sa chevelure pour embrasser doucement son cou, lui lassant des traces, des traces d'amour tandis qu'il frissonnait, de plaisir sans doute. Cette nuit serait la sienne. La leur. Les mains de Natsuo s'accrochaient doucement à ses cheveux, s'égarant souvent près de ses oreilles, avec lesquels il jouait doucement. Remontant avec douceur jusqu'à son visage, Yôji s'était redressé quelque peu pour capturer les lèvres de son amant, se plaçant au dessus de lui. Un baiser tendre, le temps qui se fige, une langue qui titille celle de l'autre. Deux corps déjà brûlants, tremblants d'excitation à ce qui va se produire. Les mains du sacrifice descendant vers le bas, pour plonger sous le tee-shirt dessinant, les abdos du combattant tandis qu'il l'embrassait passionnément, sa langue s'étant fait un chemin entre les lèvres de son amant, jouant alors dans un ballet mystérieux avec sa jumelle.

Natsuo avait un regard amoureux, le même que Yôji, seul la couleur différait. Et Yôji ressentait l'amour de son frère dans son œil unique. Enlevant une de ses mains du torse de son amant, il arriva à trouver le chemin jusqu'à la ficelle qui retenait le bandeau sur son œil, et la délia délicatement, laissant alors tomber la protection sur le visage de celui-ci. Une balafre. Natsuo avait perdu la vue lors d'un accident. Un vase qui avait éclaté, un morceau de verre de l'œil. Scène dramatique qui les avait pourtant encore plus lié. Le chaton embrassa doucement la blessure tandis que les mains de celui-ci se dirigeaient alors, jusqu'au pantalon de Yôji, faisant sauter le bouton. Celles-ci remontèrent sur le bas de son dos pour ensuite glisser tout le long de son corps, s'arrêtant au niveau de ses hanches avec une extrême douceur. Il donnait chacun pour l'autre. Leur amour n'était plus à sens unique. Il était lié, non plus seulement par un nom, mais par un sentiment.

Ils ne croyaient pas en l'amour, et se moquait bien de la liaison de Sôbi et Ritsuka, pourtant à ce moment là, c'était bien de l'amour qu'ils éprouvaient, eux des créations, eux qui ne ressentait aucune douleur, aucune chaleur, aucune froideur, mais eux qui avait le sens du toucher et la possibilité d'avoir des sentiments. Yôji prit le dessus. Doucement il enleva le tee-shirt qui commençait l'embêter fortement avant d'embrasser chaque parcelle du corps de celui-ci lui arrachant des soupirs et des gémissements de contentement. La chemise glissa lentement au sol, tandis que le sacrifice écoutait les battements de cœur de son amant, ce n'était pas le froid qui pouvait leur faire frissonner comme ça, ça ne pouvait être que l'envie.

Dans un souffle commun, dans un battement de cœur en commun, tout se déroulait comme dans une cérémonie sacré, un peu silencieuse mais pas tellement finalement, souvent coupée par des gémissements de plaisir. Bras liées, jambes unies, corps l'un contre l'autre, plus personne ne peut empêcher ce qu'il va se passer. Ce qu'il se passe. Un gémissement plus fort que les autres, la tension qui se relâche, un sourire un peu niais sur leur visage un peu trop enfantin, finalement ils ont compris. Finalement ils ont grandis. Peu après l'acte charnel cérémonieux, qui ressemblait à une renaissance, les deux s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, gardant en souvenir une douce étreinte.

**- Tsun … On frappe. Va ouvrir …**

**- Iie … **

**- Tsun …**

**- C'est bon j'y vais.**

Une matinée quelque peu gâchée par une personne qui toqua à la porte. Au début les deux jeunes hommes avaient décidés de ne pas ouvrir, de ne pas écouter, mais voila que la personne derrière la porte insistait. Donc Yôji avait envoyé Natsuo. Celui-ci d'ailleurs, sorti de la douceur du lit, enfilant un tee-shirt et un boxer avant d'aller ouvrir, ses cheveux lui tombant paresseusement devant les yeux. Derrière la porte se trouvait Ritsuka, et Sôbi un peu plus loin dans l'escalier.

**- Ohayo … Ritsuka-Kun**, murmura alors Natsuo, bien trop crevé pour parler convenablement sans bailler. Mais la tête de Ritsuka l'inquiéta quelque peu. **Ritsuka-Kun ?**

**- Ton œil … T'as pas ton bandeau … Tes oreilles !! Natsuo ?!**

Et Natsuo prit conscience du visage qu'il montrait à Ritsuka. Il passa alors la main dans ses cheveux pour remarquer qu'il n'avait plus d'oreilles en effet. Se retournant alors, il vit que sa queue de chat n'était plus là non plus. Soupirant, pas vraiment apte à donner des réponses, il trouva son bandeau au sol, et noua maladroitement celui-ci, et cacha à nouveau son œil balafré.

**- Les adolescents n'ont plus aucune pudeur.**

**- Sôbi !!** C'était Yôji qui venait de sortir de la couette, habillé de la même manière que son frère, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose. **Où étais-tu ?**

**- Chez Ritsuka, et j'ai bien fait**.

**- Vous … Vous …** Ritsuka avait du mal à trouver ses mots ce qui amusa les deux Zéro qui s'était rassis dans le lit sans aucune manière et qui les observait un sourire aux lèvres.

**- C'est le naturel des choses. Ca t'arrivera bientôt Ritsuka.**

De quoi rendre rouge le petit chaton et de le faire s'énerver. Surtout venant de Sôbi. Yôji soupira. Pauvre Ritsuka, avec ce gars, il allait en voir de toutes les couleurs. D'ailleurs en parlant d'en voir de toutes les couleurs, il semblait que ce n'était pas fini pour le couple. Ils eurent à peine le temps d'enfiler un jeans que Kio débarqua en annonçant qu'il avait le petite déj' mais celui-ci s'arrêta dans son élan. Il observa les deux frères avant de sauter sur Sôbi comme pour avoir une explication. Bien sûr il le tenait pour responsable.

**- Tu leur as fait quoi ?! Les deux en plus !! Ils ne sont même pas majeurs !! Faut soigner ton Lolita Complex !**

**- Ils ont quinze ans, c'est de leur âge. Et je te signale que je ne suis pas pervers. **

Sôbi était toujours aussi calme. Comme si il n'y avait pas de problème. D'ailleurs Kio se tourna vers les deux concernés de cette polémique, qui lui firent un grand sourire.

**- Demo … Ils sont frères !!**

**- On n'est pas frères !!**

Ils avaient répondu en même temps avant d'échanger un regard et d'éclater de rire. Non il n'était pas frères. Pas pour eux en tout cas. Eux ils étaient meilleurs amis, ils se connaissaient depuis l'enfance, ils étaient sacrifice et combattant, il était l'équipe des Zéro, et surtout ils étaient amants. Sourire aux lèvres, ils passèrent le reste de la matinée à embêter Kio ou Ritsuka. C'était une bonne journée qui s'annonçait. Et étrangement, Yôji se demandait un instant comment il avait pût être jaloux de Sôbi ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Celui-ci n'en n'avait que pour Ritsuka. Et Natsuo ne le lâchait pas des yeux. Lui non plus d'ailleurs. Finalement hier ce n'était pas si mal comme journée. Et demain ça serait pas mal non plus tant que Natsuo serait près de lui bien sûr. Et puis il fallait avouer qu'avec une ambiance pareille, c'était vraiment parfait comme vie …


End file.
